Bloody Hell
by Pepsiiskrem
Summary: Bella, Melanie, Alice and Anna, also known as the mauruders, or, Prongs, Padfoot, Luna and Wormtail. What can possibly happen with them?
1. Prolouge

-Bloody Hell, Bella. Where are you? Melanie tapped her foot. –Padfoot, calm down. She's probably just late. Alice comforted. –She's always late, but not this late. Besides she- A black haired girl came running across the park. – Am I late? She asked. –No shit, Sherlock. Melanie said. –What happened? Bella sat down on the bench beside Alice. – Just because you two are so bloody early don't mean I have to be. She looked beside her. – If you're so mad at me, you got to be pissed at wormtail. Melanie looked to each side, just to see a little fat girl come running against her. – Late, are we Wormtail. Melanie Overlooked that. – Six o' clock, means six o' clock, Anna. The girl looked at her hands. – What evah. Said Melanie. – We need stuff. Anna looked like a question sign. –What stuff? Bella rolled her eyes. – How thick can you be, wormtail? Prank stuff, zonkos! Anna looked shameful. Alice stood up. –Shall we? She asked. Bella was already in character. –Oh dear, that would be splendid! Then the little group of four went laughing to Zonkos.


	2. Abra Cadabra

Kill me...Kill me… Melanie banged her head in her knees while her cousin showed her "magic tricks". Her Aunt and uncle where muggels, and had no idea of what Mel was or her dad was. Mel's mum thought it would be good for Mel to spend some time with muggels so she could understand them. Melanie (And secretly, her dad) thought it was bullshit. Veronique, her youngest cousin did "tricks" with a stick she fund in her garden. Andrea, The oldest, was to say it straight, a Bimbo. She loved her make-up over everything, and where jealous on Melanie for her perfect look and Melanie didn't wear any make-up at all. Veronique waved her stick and screamed. –ABRA CADABRA! Melanie gasped. It only took a second before she realized that the spell where just the weird muggle stuff. Melanie stood up and went to the room she slept in. She took parchment and ink a wrote a letter:

_Dear Prongs._

_Bloody Hell, these muggels are killing me! You know Andrea, she follows me everywhere! It's creeping me out! Please, please, please. Come and rescue me! When can I come to your house? Is Moony with you? Or Wormtail? If she is, tell me if she learned to say L yet. Later today where going to the "cinema". They show movies on big screen. AND WE HAVE TO PAY FOR IT! And I really need to train quidditch soon. Oh, by the way... I'm captain on the Gryffindor team. Yup, Melanie Demons, Beater on Gryffindor team, captain. Jealous? But seriously, can I come to your house tomorrow? _

_Padfoot._

Melanie looked twice at the letter and gave it to her owl. Even the muggels couldn't figure out why she had a pet owl. Save me Bella…


	3. Chapter 3

-Can you dance like a hippogriff… Bella Dumblerang swung on the floor of her huge room. Her favorite band was on the little radio on her desk. She saw something with wings by her window. It was an owl, Melanie's owl. Bella let the owl in and it gave her the letter. She opened it and read:

_Dear Prongs._

_Bloody Hell, these muggels are killing me! You know Andrea, she follows me everywhere! It's creeping me out! Please, please, please. Come and rescue me! When can I come to your house? Is Moony with you? Or Wormtail? If she is, tell me if she learned to say L yet. Later today where going to the "cinema". They show movies on big screen. AND WE HAVE TO PAY FOR IT! And I really need to train quidditch soon. Oh, by the way... I'm captain on the Gryffindor team. Yup, Melanie Demons, Beater on Gryffindor team, captain. Jealous? But seriously, can I come to your house tomorrow? _

_Padfoot._

Bella rolled her eyes. This was a sign of Melanie running mad. She sat down at her desk. She took parchment and dipped her quill in ink and wrote.

_Padfoot._

_I'm just happy you wrote before you came. And yes you can come tomorrow. BUT BRING YOUR OWN HAIRBRUSH! And no Wormtail can't say L. Moony's coming today. And no, I'm Jealous about quidditch. Well, se ya tomorrow._

_Prongs._

-Bella! Visit for you! A small voice said. It was the house elf. Bella smiled. -Send them up! She heard steps in the stairs and then the door opened. –Moony! Bella ran to the door and gave a girl with sand colored hair a hug. Moony smiled. Bella went longer in to the room. –You're sleeping here. Bella showed a bed in the corner. –Melanie is coming tomorrow. Moony smiled –Well, then we still have some hours before hell then.


End file.
